All You Can Give
by xXSedationXx
Summary: Beyond/OC Annabella Nix - A Midnight talk in the dining room turns into a learning experience. Please Enjoy!


"Beyond?" Annabella Nix asked to the darkened room, knowing the wraith would be around at this time of night, long past when the other students had gone to bed. She waited for a reply, and when finding none, she sat down in the darkened dining room, taking her preferred seat near one of the windows. Looking out the window to the pitch black of winter's night, she sighed thoughtfully. "So he stole her from you, and she won't say anything on her side of the story."

Beyond listened from where he was sitting against the wall, one knee bent, used as an arm rest. He often came to the dining room, after midnight, to watch the moon cast shadows and puddles of light along the wooden floors. So Clementine wasn't giving over her side of the story then, well, that might just work in his advantage.

"I know you're there, you're always listening when I need someone to talk too.." Annabella continued, and Beyond winced. The girl was becoming reliant on him, which meant she would eventually pull away from her boyfriend, Chester, if he didn't put an end to this one sided adoration soon. The same had happened with Clementine and L, and would happen with Chester and Annabella, he'd seen it played out too many times before. For now though, Beyond kept his silence.

"So I was wondering, if you loved Clementine so much, why did you let L take her from you? I mean, logically speaking, you're more cunning and ruthless when it comes to getting what you want, so why?" Annabella continued on, speaking out what Beyond had many times before asked of himself. He had let L take Clementine from him, he had. In all honesty, he had given up on that avenue being available to him when he had seen L's blush at the sight of her lace panties. He was much more suited for the type of life Clementine wanted, and Beyond couldn't give her the stability, nor the sanity she so rightfully deserved. But to let L take something from him, with out a fight.

No, Beyond mused, he had fought, in a battle only he and L could fight. A chess board. He had wagered a game of chess, for Clementine. And had come to a stalemate with the detective, meaning a compromise of him not harassing the students, more accurately, him not killing any more of the students, but he got to share carnal knowledge, with L, of Clementine. So far, it was not working out as to his expectations.

"You could always talk to her and make her realize how much it hurts you... right? I mean, Clemi seems like the type of person who would hear you out..." Beyond looked up then, red eyes in the darkness at Annabella. The girl had a point, but how did you apologize for breaking every finger, and toe, slowly ripping out every tooth, and then finally, after brutally beating someone for thirty-six hours, before cutting out their still living child from their womb, holding that child in front of that same someone's eyes, and letting them watch as their child died? There was no way. He was a monster, a murderer, and if he could do that to someone he had supposedly felt something other than contempt and rage for, then what redemption did he deserve? No. He deserved to be put to death, a slow, horrible agonizing death for what he had done, it was only fair right? A life for a life? Maybe that could be his apology. Offer his life in recompense of the life he had taken from her? Would she accept, probably not.

"No... I have a feeling what ever you did to her, she wouldn't hear you out. But she's wounded too, you know?" Annabella scooted her chair back a little bit, resting her head on the window sill, her small frame bathed in the light of the moon, which was growing very close to a new moon, and the time when Beyond would need to find a new play thing. The nights of total darkness where always the nights he felt the most murderous. Clementine was wounded? How, she had L, the albino child, and himself as her "family", but Beyond had problems accepting the fact that the albino child would recognize either himself or L as a father. Clementine was mother to all though. She cooked, she kissed scraped knees, and had strong arms to hold those who needed to be held as they cried.

_Beyond sat on the kitchen table, leaning back a bit, one knee drawn to his chest. His red eyes watched as his Clementine moved back to the center island of the kitchen, one of the children had fell playing on the play ground, and Clementine was doing what she did best._

_ "It hurts so bad!" the child wailed, and Clementine offered a quick smile, a chocolate chip cookie, and a band-aid over the scrape. Leaning down, Beyond watched, Clementine pressed a light kiss to the band-aid then, looking back up, her smile never faltering._

_ "There we go, all better now?" Clementine asked, hugging the boy protectively. Finally, after the hug, the boy had relaxed and stopped crying, mouth eagerly working the prize of a cookie._

_ "All better! Thanks Mom!" The boy had called, jumping down from the island, and scooting quickly out the back door, back to the play ground._

_ "Those tears seemed somehow fake." Beyond commented as Clementine came to sit beside him._

_ "We're orphans B... everyone feels the need for a mom, if I can give them that, even if it is false, even if they're not hurting as bad as they say they are, then it makes me happy, and that's all that matters right?"_

Annabella shifted in the puddle of light again, the scrape of the chair on the floor bringing Beyond out of his memory. He puzzled over Annabella's words for another moment, before getting up, still hidden in the darkness.

"Do you really think she'd accept an apology Annabella, an apology from the man who killed her child. An apology from a psychopath, a monster, a freak? From the second in line? No. She's never going to accept an apology, not when she has him, a child on the way, and none of my needs to sate anymore. It's be, for lack of a better word, fucking stupid." Annabella stayed in the light, knowing that as long as she was there, Beyond wouldn't come after her like he could in the darkness.

"I think you're stupid if you don't try." Annabella drew her knees to her chest them, hugging them close, her chin resting now, eyes flickering in thought. "Sometimes, an apology is all you can give." Beyond finally came to the conclusion he had had enough of her innocence; she though the light would save her this time, she was wrong. Moving with lightning fast speed, Beyond covered the three meters between them, grabbing Annabella by the throat and holding her high above his almost six foot frame.

"And you are a stupid, little, spoiled child who needs to learn that the things that go bump in the night are not to be trifled with!" Beyond's eyes focused on the space above Annabella's head, watching the numbers there. He wouldn't kill her, not Annabella, but he did intend to make sure she was scared enough to not bother his midnight sulking anymore. "What should I do to you first?" He continued, the red flash of rage in his eyes making his face seem all the more demonic. Lips pulled back then, showing unnaturally sharp canines, warping themselves into a parody of a grin. On Beyond, it was sinister.

"Pl-please st-stop!" Annabella struggled out, feeling her lips start to tingle, and the light headed spin of the room signaling she was going to pass out soon. Annabella's hands came to Beyond's, trying to pry his fingers away from her neck.

"Hmmmm?! I broke her bones first, before I had fun with her body, maybe I'll break yours during!" Beyond threw his head back, the cackle he let out coming from deep within his chest. Thinking back, instead of driving himself insane trying to be as good as L, he should have gone on to be an actor. He would have excelled at it. Annabella was terrified now, tears streaming down her cheeks as she struggled against him, her lips turning a faint shade of blue. Finally, Beyond thought, she might come to realize what a monster he really was.

Annabella struggles finally weakened, and then quit, the girl passing out and going limp in his grasp. Beyond carefully set her back down in her chair, checking her neck quickly to make sure he hadn't bruised or seriously harmed her, listening to her raspy breathing, making sure it was strong. Annabella was too much like Clementine for him to cause her any real lasting damage. Finding none, Beyond carefully scooped the girl up into his arms, and went to tuck her into bed, not envying her the head ache and sore throat she would have in the morning.


End file.
